Happy Birthday, Nemo (128) (July 20th)
Cast: * Nemo: Thayne Prouten * Marlin: Zack Prouten * Dory: Victoria Prouten * Adventure (from The Pagemaster): Patrick St Amand * Banzai (from The Lion King): Hudson * Ed (from The Lion King): Mike * Hopper (from A Bug's Life): Brook Lindsay * Bloat: Anthony Roberts * Gurgle: Robbie Parker * Bubbles: Istvan Nagy * Deb: Amber St Amand * Peach: Andrea Martel * Mr Ray: Bobby Kundi * Gill: Bradley Prouten Video Game: * Front Seat -- Rastan (Arcade) * Back Seat -- Galaga (Arcade) Transcript: Claire A or Leon B * (after Caillous mails a letter) * Me: Okay, now on the Side B and Part 6. Here we go. (Banzai see the plug on the floor) What's this? That's the plug? * Marlin: Psst! Ed, Ed? You like cars, huh? 'Cause I got a really nice car, you let me go, I'll give you... a ride in the car! Please, Ed? * Ed: I'm sorry, Marlin. But Banzai said, I'm not allowed fraternize with victims of his evil plot. * (Adventure grabs Ed and drops it wrench) * (Back to Banzai. He plug it in and proceeds the scream extractor until we runs it.) * Banzai: (gasps) * Ed: (screaming muffled) * Banzai: What's happened? Where's Marlin?! (turns the scream extractor off) Where is he?! * Ed: (wheezing and falls into the floor) * Adventure (The Pagemaster): Come on! * Marlin: This is crazy, he's gonna kill us! He's gonna get outta here NOW! We can start whole new life somewhere far away! Good-bye, 128! Good-bye, Hopper! * Adventure (The Pagemaster): No, Marlin, wait. * Marlin: Hey, what are you doing?! * Adventure (The Pagemaster): Follow us, I have an idea! * Marlin: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! * (at the tank gang) * Hopper (A Bug's Life): No, no, no, no, no! What was that? You're trying to scare the kid, not lull it to sleep! * Mr Ray: I was going for a snake/ninja approach with a little hissing. * (elsewhere) * Barney: I am so happy, I can't anything else if you want. * Tina: How about some birthday cake? * All: Yummy! * Barney: Stupendous! * Shawn: Uh-oh. * Tina: But how do you light on the birthday candles? * Barney: Oh, allow me! * (the candle was revealed with small fire) * All: Neat! * Tina: That's neat. * Barney: Oh boy! Here we go! * All: (singing) Happy birthday to you! (2x) / Happy Birthday, dear Barney! * Barney: Oh yes! * All: (singing) Happy birthday to you! * Barney: Yay! (then Baby Bop and kids walk around Barney) Oh, I love parades! * (everyone stopped) * Min: Now make a wish. * Shawn: And blow out your candle. * (back to the tank gang) * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Oh, for... how many times do I have to tell you? It's all about presence! About how to enter the room! * (before the enter your room we see Nemo, Adventure and Marlin) * Adventure (The Pagemaster): Hopper! * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Adventure, perfect timing. * Adventure (The Pagemaster): No, no, no. Sir, you don't understand. * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Now show these... show these guys how it's done. * Adventure (The Pagemaster): What? No, no, no, no, no, no, I can't! Sir, you have to listen... you have to listen to me. * Pooka (Dig-Dug): He's not listening! * Dig-Dug: Come on, Hopper, listen to him! * Fygar (Dig-Dug): Listen to him! * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Pay attention, everyone. You are about to see... * Kirby (Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards): Aw, come on! Why is he listening?! * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Reset the simulator. * Adventure (The Pagemaster): But-but, sir! * Bloat: Oh, Darla. * Nemo: What, what's wrong with her? * Gurgle: She wouldn't stop shaking the bag. * (close up the dead fish) * Bubbles: Poor Chuckles. * Deb: (crying) He was her present last year! * Bloat: Hitched a ride on the Porcelain Express. * (toilet flushes sound) * Nani (Lilo & Stitch): Good night, sweetheart. * Cody (The Rescuers): Good night, Nani. * Nemo: (runs off) Kidding! * Marlin: No, Nemo! N-No! * Pac-Man: Uh-oh! * Hopper (A Bug's Life): Give us a big loud roar. * Nemo: All right, man! Where going without you. * (elsewhere) * Barney: Ah, got it! OK, here I go! * (pauses it) * Nemo: (frightened) I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my dad! * (plays back) * Barney: (takes a deep breath/gasping and blow out your candles) * Baby Bop and Kids: YAY!! (2x) * Kids: YAY!! * Barney: Oh, ho-ho! Ho-ho! Ya-hay! Hoo-hoo! * (looks like Ganondorf in back, then Nemo gets in the filter and Nemo cries for help) * (starting out to Caillou learns to swim) * Storyteller: Bathtime? Or storytime? You decide! * Children: Storytime, storytime! * Storyteller: All right. Story time first... Then bath time! Now, let's see what Caillou was up to today? This story is called Caillou learns to swim! * (looks like Caillou is wearing yellow lifejacket, green swimsuit and barefoot) * (then the tank gang before we leave and say good-bye)